


Una fisura en el papel

by Epicentro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Retelling, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicentro/pseuds/Epicentro
Summary: "Al fin y al cabo, el amor es una buena razón para que todas las cosas fallen."O por qué Raquel decide dejar escapar al Profesor.





	Una fisura en el papel

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué le pasó a Raquel por la cabeza en la escena del hangar, cuando decidió cambiarse de bando y ayudar a escapar a la banda? Esta es mi interpretación de ese momento.

Raquel sabía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Después de todo, no eran más que una banda de criminales de poca monta, puestos en limpio por un plan demasiado inteligente para haber sido ideado por ninguno de los que se encontraban atrincherados entre el caos, cuya única función era seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del verdadero cerebro detrás del plan. Como marionetas bailando al antojo de un titiritero que no sólo manejaba los hilos dentro de la fábrica, sino que había conseguido que todas las fuerzas de seguridad bailaran también al ritmo de su plan. Un plan tan descabellado y surrealista que pocos se hubieran tomado en serio. 

Habían entrado en la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre en un camión secuestrado y cargado de explosivos, vestidos con monos rojos y caretas de Dalí a un euro la decena. 

Habían tomado 67 personas como rehenes, atado y amordazado a guardias de seguridad, y sellado las puertas con cargas explosivas.

Habían disparado a bocajarro contra la policía, sujetando armas que un año atrás no sabían manejar y de las que habían hecho cientos de copias falsas para distribuir entre los rehenes. 

Habían tenido en jaque a todas las fuerzas y cuerpos de seguridad del Estado durante días con el único propósito de _ganar tiempo _para poder imprimir más y más dinero. Plantando infinidad de pistas falsas, caminos que no llevaban a nada más que a callejones sin salida. Tapando más de un cabo suelto que habría supuesto su caída inmediata de forma estrepitosa. 

_Tiempo._ Todo su plan giraba en torno al tiempo. Ganar más tiempo para ellos haciéndoselo perder a la policía. 

Raquel levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Salva, que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del hangar. _Sergio, _se reprochó mentalmente. Se llama _Sergio_. El Profesor. 

El Profesor, el hombre con el que había estado hablando por teléfono durante días, el pervertido que le había estado preguntando por la ropa que llevaba puesta, por su primera vez haciendo el amor y hasta por la verosimilitud de sus orgasmos. 

El Profesor, que había forzado la puerta de un coche patrulla para utilizar el sistema de comunicaciones de la policía y amenazar al único testigo que podía delatarle, consiguiendo aterrorizarle tan profundamente como para que hiciese desaparecer el retrato robot en el que estaba trabajando. 

El Profesor, que se había revolcado en barro y suciedad, rasgado su ropa y mutilado su nariz hasta hacer que sangrase, que se había meado encima para zafarse de un policía y lograr escapar. 

El Profesor, que había dado orden a sus secuaces con nombre de ciudad para que insertasen un micro en las gafas de un agente, para así poder tener del todo controlada a la policía. Un peón al que el Profesor no había dudado en sacrificar cuando se convirtió en una potencial amenaza. El mismo Profesor que había dejado inconsciente al maltratador al que Raquel llamaba exmarido y que había conseguido que ella misma eliminase todas las pruebas en su contra. 

El Profesor, que ahora la retenía en un hangar húmedo, oscuro y sucio, con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza y temblando de angustia, frustración y rabia. 

El Profesor, que resultaba haber sido el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado hasta las trancas en menos de cinco días. Ni una semana había hecho falta para que pasasen de completos desconocidos a confidentes, y de ahí a amantes. El mismo hombre que había permitido que ella gritara un nombre que no era el suyo cada vez que habían hecho el amor, ocultándose bajo una identidad falsa hasta el final. Y sin embargo, era el hombre con el que había soñado huir, dejar atrás su vida y sus errores del pasado, coger a su hija y a su madre y comenzar un futuro en una isla paradisíaca en algún lugar perdido del mundo. El hombre dulce y encantador por el que había estado dispuesta a dejar todo. 

Un hombre que incluso después de haber sido descubierto había sido incapaz de hacerle daño. A sabiendas de que ella era la única que podía haberle delatado, él la había dejado marchar, negándose a ir hasta el juez pero no haciendo nada para impedir que ella volviese a la carpa y contase todo. E incluso ahora, cuando ella había decidido volver sola al hangar para detenerle y acabó siendo ella la retenida, él se había asegurado de que nadie la hiciese daño. Porque esa era la única máxima que a Raquel le había resultado evidente desde el momento en que descubrió su verdadera identidad; Sergio nunca había pretendido hacer daño a nadie. Y especialmente a ella. 

_"Aunque todo esto salga bien, yo ya voy a estar jodido. Porque no te voy a volver a ver."_

Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar los últimos días junto a Sergio, y la angustia le agarrotó la garganta al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. Porque no había ninguna manera de salir de esta juntos, ningún escenario en el que los dos pudieran dejarlo todo atrás e irse juntos a la playa, tal y como lo habían planeado. Todo iba a terminar, en pocos minutos se acabaría todo y ella volvería a su vida normal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en las largas horas trabajando en comisaría por un sueldo irrisorio, en la aburrida rutina de todas las semanas, en el escaso tiempo libre que tenía para dedicarles a su hija y a su madre, en Alberto... 

_ "Para escapar de todo esto. ¿Tú no quieres escapar?" _

Claro que quería escapar, más que nada en el mundo. Quería irse a una isla desierta, lejos de todo y de todos... Pero con él. 

Raquel bajó la vista al suelo; a sus pies estaban todavía los pedazos del billete que Sergio había roto delante de ella.

_"Esto no es nada, Raquel. Esto es papel. Es papel. ¿Lo ves? Es papel."_

Y tomó su decisión. 

* * *

Ajeno al abrupto fin de la batalla interna de Raquel, Sergio seguía dando vueltas como un lobo enjaulado, el pánico y la ansiedad reflejadas en su cara, demasiado preocupado como para siquiera pararse a oír las súplicas que ella no paraba de hacerle. "Déjame pensar, por favor." 

"¡No hay nada que pensar!", gritó entonces Raquel. desesperada por hacerse escuchar, consciente de que se les estaba agotando el _tiempo_. Tenía que dejar que se marchara de allí, tenía que ir a visitar a Ángel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. "¡Sergio!"

El sonido de su nombre - su verdadero nombre, no _Salva_, ni _Profesor_ \- hizo que por fin se detuviese en seco, el eco de sus pisadas inaudible ya en el hangar. Despacio, muy despacio, Raquel vio como se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a ella, la duda tan evidente en sus ojos haciendo innecesario que vocalizase la pregunta. 

"Estoy contigo", dijo Raquel en cuanto se paró frente a ella, clavando su mirada en la de él, intentando que viese por sí mismo todo lo que sentía por él. 

"Hace un minuto me estabas gritando y mordiéndome como un animal", le reprochó Sergio, y Raquel tragó saliva. "¿Puedo confiar en ti?", preguntó entonces, y por primera vez Raquel se dio cuenta de que él también estaba temblando, tan nervioso y fuera de control como lo estaba ella. Y en ese momento, sólo se le ocurrió una forma de convencerle por completo de que podía contar con ella, de que estaba de su parte. Ahora y para siempre. 

"Ven, acércate", susurró, y cuando su proximidad permitió que sintiera su aliento en su cara, impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante y le besó, luchando por mantener el equilibrio con los brazos suspendidos por encima de la cabeza. Sergio se quedó paralizado, pero sólo necesitó unos segundos para reaccionar y de inmediato devolviéndole el beso con más fuerza que nunca, sus brazos alrededor del aparentemente frágil cuerpo de Raquel sosteniéndola prácticamente, pues sus rodillas amenazaban con no aguantar más. Y aunque si por ella fuera, no hubiera dejado de besarle nunca, la insistente voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de repetir _tiempo tiempo tiempo _la obligó a separar sus labios de los de Sergio, recuperando el aliento juntos. Y cuando levantó la vista de sus labios a sus ojos, él ya estaba mirándola, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes ya limpios de cualquier duda. "Estoy contigo", repitió Raquel, ahogando un sollozo cuando de inmediato Sergio metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y sacó la llave que abría las cadenas que la sujetaban. 

Sintiendo por fin sus brazos libres, dejó que sus manos subieran hasta el cuello de Sergio y lo atrajo una vez más hacia ella, dándole un rápido beso y dejando que él tomara sus manos. "Ayúdame", suplicó Sergio, su voz rota y temblorosa provocando de nuevo las lágrimas a Raquel. "Estamos en tus manos." 

Raquel asintió, intentando no pensar en el peso de sus palabras. Porque era verdad; ahora era ella la única que tenía la oportunidad de decidir cuál sería el fin del atraco. Y por suerte para la banda, ella tenía claro el desenlace. Con una última mirada a Sergio llena de promesas que deseaba desesperadamente poder cumplir, Raquel se dio la vuelta y salió del hangar, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde. 

**Author's Note:**

> En el séptimo capítulo de la tercera temporada, Sergio le dice a Raquel que "le ganó la partida". Pero en realidad, el único motivo por el que lograron escapar es porque Raquel no le delató a la policía, pues tuvo dos ocasiones para hacerlo- cuando descubrió su escondite y decidió ir sola, y cuando él la dejó ir para ver a Ángel. Literalmente, el desenlace del plan estuvo en sus manos, y quería escribir algo que lo reflejase. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo y publico algo, espero que os guste. Críticas constructivas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido.


End file.
